Old MODE
Links of potential interest: MODE YouTube The (original) Ministry of the Death Eaters (A.K.A. M.O.D.E.) was originally founded by LongBloodyMassacre (in 2011). It was passed to celebinator/KarmaGod, then Immites and now currently MFAwesome1 after being revived in March 2019 by HRs and former HRs of The Dominion. Ranks LR Recruits ® - Basic starting rank. These are expected to attend a training for the full duration to be promoted. Amateur Snatchers (AS) - For doing well enough in a training. Lower Snatchers (LS) - These are sufficient LR's. Snatchers (S) - Snatchers are 1 step away from crossing the line to SS. Skilled Snatcher (SS) - These snatchers have passed a tough test to reach where they are now. They are certainly one of the higher LR's. Elite Snatcher (ES) - SS's who have done decently in a training will be promoted to this rank. Still one of the better LR's duelling-wise. Berserk Snatcher (BS) - These are some of the best LR's at duelling and are very close to obtaining MR rank. Higher Snatcher (HS) - The cream of the crop of LR's. These will be selected to do a Test to obtain ADE. Lower - MR Amateur Death Eaters (ADE) - These are the lowest MR rank. ADE's are proficient in disciplinary commands and duelling. They now have access to APPA. Lower Death Eaters (LDE) - For doing sufficiently well in a training Death Eater (DE) - For doing sufficiently well in a training Upper - MR Skilled Death Eaters (SDE) - Able to host trainings. Are not able to co-host. SDE's are granted permanent admin now. Elite Death Eaters (EDE) - You can host trainings from this rank and accept co-hosts. Berserk Death Eaters (BDE) - The highest of the Upper - MR rank. These are the most skilled and are proficient in duelling and hosting. HR Higher Death Eaters (HDE) - First HR rank. These are voted on by the current council. They are granted three unique abilities. Flight, multi-appa and vanish. Honorary Retired Death Eaters (HRDE) - Essentially the same as the Retired Death Eaters rank, but was used for more significant retired members, these members are now fused with RDEs. Allied Representatives - Can not host trainings, can attend some meetings if the meeting involves relations between MODE and the group they represent. Most Trusted Death Eater (MTDE) - Are personally selected by the Dark Lord. Dark Lord - Leader of the group MODE History Despite the presumation that MODE was the first DE (Death Eater) group, it was not. There was originally a group called 'The Death Eaters of Roblox', owned by LordVoldemourt. MODE did not become of much knowledge until it was noticed that they had won a war and captured a group known as 'Snakefang Wizardry School' MODE then moved on to war with dogfanfgye's Hogwarts, though at twhe time of writing this article it is not clear who won, as both sides seemed to say they won. After the war, dogfanfgye's Hogwarts went into inactivity. With this, JayJayX5/SirBombi decided to step in and make his own Hogwarts. MODE Places trash eitherway __FORCETOC__